


Alcohol, anise and roses

by BreitzbachBea



Series: Le Nostre Storie [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bickering, Biting, Consensual Sex, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreitzbachBea/pseuds/BreitzbachBea
Summary: Of course Sadık has to work when he wanted to go to a party with Herakles.Of course Herakles goes there alone.Of course he comes home at 4 am, smelling like other people's perfume and cologne.Of course Sadık is waiting for him.[Set in my Human/Organized crime AU world of 'Like Father Like Son']





	Alcohol, anise and roses

He had come home an hour ago but was too riled up for sleep, even though he had stuffed his mouth with leftovers and washed them down with Rakı. By all means, he should be dead tired as he sat there in his armchair. 

He wasn’t, though, so he heard the front door being unlocked. There was no rattling of several keys on a keychain, but the sound of the locks turning was loud regardless. As was the bang when the person opened the door, and their steps when they jumped up the stairs. 

With the same kind of carelessness, Herakles flung open the door to the entrance hall. 

When he saw Sadık, he stopped in his steps and blinked. 

“Do you want to tear my walls down, you asshat?” Sadık asked with a grin. 

Herakles ignored it as a smile spread on his own face. “Oh, you're awake.”   
He walked closer and only now Sadık got a waft of the smell he carried with him. He smelled like alcohol and anise, like musk and roses. He also smelled sweaty and Sadık knew that the party didn’t just rub its smell off on him. 

Herakles hopped onto the armchair with his shins next to his legs and put his ass down onto Sadık’s lap. 

Sadık gasped once before it turned into a chuckle. While Herakles held onto the backrest of the armchair, Sadık’s hands began to run over his back. 

“So the party was fun, huh?” he asked. He could feel his muscles through his shirt. “Or was it so bad you rather spent it in other people's beds?”

“Oh, it was nice,” he answered and rolled his hips. “I got plenty of fucks there, too, but it was nice to exchange it for someone’s bed from time to time.” 

Sadık chuckled. “And now you still hadn’t enough?”

“I can always squeeze you in somewhere,” Herakles answered and Sadık threw his head back and laughed. 

Herakles lifted his hips and let them fall back down. He lifted himself up once more but this time he began to unbutton and unzip his jeans. 

He wriggled his feet out of his sandals and then threw his jeans onto the floor, alongside with his underpants. 

When he sat back down on Sadık’s legs, he left enough room to unzip his pants as well. 

Sadık chuckled and while his one hand slid down from Herakles’ back to his ass, he took the other away from his body and brought it down on his ass with a smack. 

Herakles’ hips buckled once and he laughed quietly afterwards. Sadık couldn’t quite lift his hips with him on his legs, but that didn’t matter to Herakles. He still yanked his pants and underpants down enough to free his cock. 

He began to stroke him and lifted himself once more. His other hand went to his own cock, though he quickly went lower, over his balls to his taint. Herakles’ breath was audible now, while at the edge of his hearing, Sadık already picked up the sounds of the outside world awakening. 

“I think you’re a bit overeager,” he said with a pleased grin. 

Herakles leant in closer to him, a blush on his face, his eyes half lidded and his lips parted. He swallowed once before he said: “I’m ready. Don’t need to make this more complicated than it is. I want a good fuck and I want it now.” He lowered himself above Sadık’s cock. 

Now Sadık’s grin slipped and was exchanged with a look of surprise and concern. “You want me to dryfuck you?”

Herakles chuckled. The head of Sadık’s cock already pressed against his hole. “I’ve been stretched so much tonight, I’m sure it won’t make such a difference.” 

Sadık swallowed, his look fixated onto their lower halves. His chest rose up and down while he thought about it. 

Herakles chuckled again and he began to rub his cock over his hole and taint. 

He took a deep breath through his nose before the air left him in hitched breaths through his mouth. He shook his head, pulled his hands up from Herakles’ ass to grab his hips and lifted him up. “I can’t dry fuck you if I want to fuck you hard and you know that I want to fuck you hard.” He looked him in the eyes. “Be a good boy and get something to slick you up, will you?” 

Herakles looked at him with a tired look before his brows furrowed and he stuck his tongue out, but he did climb off the chair. 

Sadık laughed at this and slapped his ass once more before it was out of reach. “Brat.” 

“Geezer.” He had disappeared into the hallway. “And coward.” 

“Hey, it’s not my ass that would have bled, if you really want it that badly, you can come back,” he called after him with a grin. 

Without an answer by Herakles and the sounds he made so much further away, he began to notice the sounds from outside. Birds singing and the wind rustling through the trees. Cars driving a few streets away. 

His anticipation took over however and when his mind became too occupied with imagining what was to happen when Herakles returned, he started to stroke himself. After a few moments, he pulled his pants down and kicked them off, which in turn also sent Herakles’ clothes sliding across the floor. After this tight restrain was gone, he sighed deeply and stroked himself again. 

Herakles stopped at the doorframe and held onto it with one hand when he came back. “Do you just want to jerk off now?” he asked him with a faint grin on his face. 

“You were taking your sweet time, so I thought I might as well,” Sadık answered with a tilt of his head and without stopping his hand. 

Herakles motioned as if he wanted to throw the lube at him before he walked over to him. When he sat down on his lap once more, Sadık let go of his own cock and put his hands back onto Herakles’ ass. 

Herakles opened the bottle and squeezed so much onto his hand that it almost dripped off of it. Without any further ado, he wrapped his hand around Sadık’s cock and rubbed up and down. Sadık shuddered at the cold touch, which only got colder when Herakles pulled his hand away to rub himself between the legs. Afterwards, he unceremoniously rubbed off the rest on his thigh. 

To put the lube down on the side table, Herakles had to lean in to Sadık with his upper body, who very much appreciated how close his face was to Herakles’ chest. 

Herakles noticed the mask on the side table and with a laugh, he swept it away. It flew off the table, hit the floor a meter away with a clutter and spun rapidly around the arch of its nose for a few seconds. “Get that stupid thing out of here,” Herakles said and put the lube down on the table. 

There was a twinge of anger that pulled at Sadık’s guts, but it didn’t show itself other than his knitted brows and a quiver of his top lip when he grinned. 

It was soon forgotten anyways when Herakles pushed himself down on his cock and cried out at the feeling. 

Sadık bit his lip instead and gave him a few seconds before he tightened the grip on his ass and pushed him down until he was in to the balls. 

Herakles’ hips and thighs twitched and he cried out again, but there was no further sign of protest. 

“You really are stretched out,” he said, even though he could feel very well how the muscles inside of him worked around his cock. “So excited to fuck me?” 

Herakles grid his teeth as he looked at him through half lidded eyes. His jaw dropped again as he panted and instead of an answer, he closed his eyes and fell forward to kiss Sadık. 

Sadık answered the kiss and sucked his bottom lip between his. He bit it when he thrusted upwards and Herakles gasped. Their kisses were sloppy and open mouthed, lips sucking at each other before they slipped from one another, interrupted by gasps and groans whenever Sadık bucked his hips. His rhythm was slow, but steady and harsh. 

His grip on Herakles’ ass hadn’t loosened and the need to keep digging his fingers into it until it would be bruised for the next day surged up within him. 

Herakles began to meet his thrusts and after a while, their rhythm became faster. Herakles sat back up, his hands on the back of the armchair as he rolled his hips. Sadık went with the motions, less harsh now. 

He sat up as well to kiss and bite at Herakles’ neck. He tried to pull his shirt away to continue at his shoulder, but the collar didn’t give him the space he wanted. 

“I need you to get out of this,” he murmured against his skin. 

“Then take it off.” 

He chuckled and sucked at his neck. “If I’m taking it off, then I’m going to tear it.” He dug his fingers into his ass once more to make his point. 

Herakles snorted but shoved his arms between him and Sadık, who leant back. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and there was the sound of torn stitches when he pulled it over his head. 

Sadık laughed to himself and Herakles dropped the shirt behind him on the floor. He stretched himself once before he put his hands onto Sadık’s shoulders and began to slam up and down on him. 

Sadık moaned while Herakles dug his fingers into his shoulders and grinned about his reaction. 

He slowed down before he told him: “You’ve got to get out of your clothes, too, because otherwise I will just tear them. I don’t want you whining about me ruining your expensive shit.” 

Sadık laughed at that but unbuttoned his shirt, shucked it off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. 

Herakles dug his fingers into his shoulders while he rode him and Sadık raked through his hair, hand at the back of his head, his other arm wrapped around his waist. 

He kissed his throat, his neck, his shoulder and the kisses turned into nips and then into bites. 

After he had dug his teeth so hard into Herakles shoulder that he tasted blood and heard the other scream, he let him be and rested his forehead against his chest. 

Despite the metallic taste in his mouth, he still smelled other people’s perfume. It didn’t matter when he thrusted harder, his arms crossed behind Herakles’ back. Herakles’ cock rubbed over his belly and when he came with a cry and Sadık’s name tumbling off his tongue, he felt him twitch while the cum hit his chest. 

Herakles panted for breath after he came and Sadık lifted his head to look at him. There were tears at the corner of his eyes. 

He lifted one of his hands and caressed his cheek with one finger. “Are you alright?” 

“You didn’t come yet,” was Herakles’ answer and it had been the only one that Sadık had wanted to hear, anyways. 

Herakles grid his teeth when he began to thrust again, but moved his hips to meet them and with a drawn out moan, Sadık came. The moan died in his throat near the end while his cock still twitched inside of him. 

After he was spent, he fell back and looked at his work. By now, the dusty morning light feel through the curtains and painted Herakles’ in a hazy look. As if it was all a dream. 

He looked good, Sadık thought. His chest and shoulders still rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. His right hand held onto his left arm, right underneath the still bleeding wound his teeth had left. 

Herakles had to swallow from time to time. “You asshole made me bleed,” he said. 

Sadık put his hand on Herakles’, but he wouldn’t let go. “I’ll patch you up.” He took his own hand away and kissed Herakles’ instead. “Canım.” 

His eyes were half lidded when he looked back up at Herakles. 

Now he looked dead tired with his eyes barely open; the corners of his mouth drooped, dark circles underneath his eyes and his breath flat as he breathed through his nose. 

Sadık would take him to the bathroom to patch up his shoulder and then they’d go to bed, where Herakles would fall asleep immediately in his arms. Sadık would play with his hair and think about how he still smelled women’s perfume, but he wouldn’t mind because Herakles also smelled like his own and sweat and blood and there was his cum up his ass and Herakles’ on his chest. 

No matter how many other people laid their hands on him, he was _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> "Canım" is a turkish term of endearment, meaning "heart" or "soul".


End file.
